Spirit of the Season
by Pricat
Summary: It's Christmas and things change over the holiday season especially people they care about but Rapunzel is out to ruin things. Can Love and the Christmas spirit prevail?
1. Lying in the Snow

Spirit of the Season

_A/N This is a Shrek christmas fic but it's also a yaoi/shojo fic but nothing gross, just cute stuff. This is also for Inyunaruto365 who is precious to me. Enjoy! _

It was December in Far, Far Away and everybody in the kingdom were getting ready for the holiday season.

Except for a certain young King.

Artie was feeling miserable and depressed.

Lillian didn't understand why her nephew was feeling this way.

He felt lonely as he went for a walk in the forest.

Snow was falling everywhere as his shoes crunched in the snow.

He then heard somebody moan.

It was Snowgre.

He was wounded and lying there.

"Snowg can you hear me?

Snowg?" he said softly.

He was scared as he picked the ogre teen up and went back to the castle.

"_I wonder what happened to you?_

_I hope I can help you." _He thought as he entered his room.

He and Snowgre were more than friends but kept their true feelings secret from Shrek and the others because they'd freak.

There were massive wounds over Snowgre's light artic skin and bruises over his snow white fur.

"Artie?" the young king heard Lillian call.

"I'll be right back, okay Snowg?" he whispered.

Snowgre nodded slowly.

A small tear was in his emerald eyes.

Meanwhile Fiona was with the other princesses but she was with Snow.

They too were more than friends too.

But Snow was alone while Fiona had friends and family.

"What's wrong Snowdrop?

Why don't you want me to leave?" Fiona asked as she stroked Snow's long black hair.

"I-It's just I'm… alone at this time of year.

I have no other family besides you." She replied to her.

Fiona thought of that as she returned to the swamp.

The triplets were playing in the snow and were now nine years old.

They were having a snowball war.

Puss cackled at the fury.

But somebody was watching them.

She wanted revenge on Fiona for losing to her as a kid and as an adult.

She was miserable this time of year without Charming.

Artie smiled as Snowgre saw him return after waking up.

"Hey Sno=Sno you're awake!

I was scared finding you there in the snow.

What happened?" he said putting a damp cloth to Snowgre's eye.

"It was some bald girl.

She was angry at me for some reason, I don't know why.

My whole body hurts especially my arm where she hurt it with an arrow." he told him crying softly.

It broke Artie's heart to see his boyfriend in this much pain before the festive season began.

"Ssh..... it'll be okay.

Does Shrek know you're out here all alone?" Artie replied.

Snowgre shook his head.

"N-No he doesn't.

I was miserable and had to take a walk." he answered.

He then felt safe in Artie's arms.

He hoped he and the others could help......

But he had a feeling he knew who the attacker was.......


	2. All Alone

Spirit of the Season

Rapunzel was angry as she hid in a warm cave in the forest.

She wanted revenge on Shrek and the others especially Fiona.

"If it wasn't for her, I'd be Queen!" she muttered angrily under her breath.

But she was angry because she couldn't find her daughter Marini.

She had sea green eyes unlike her parents and had fair skin.

But she'd been lost a long time ago.

Artie walked into his room with hot chocolate and pumpkin pie for him and Snowgre.

"Hey you.

You up for something to eat?

I brought cocoa and pumpkin pie." Artie told him.

"Sure." Snowgre replied as he sat up.

He was still wounded but was recovering thanks to Artie.

Shrek was worried.

He hadn't heard or seen from Snowgre in a long while.

"_I hope he hasn't been hurt or caught by hunters._

_I would hate for that to happen." _He thought as he went out into the forest.

But he found a girl with short silver hair, sea green eyes, slender and was out cold.

"Poor kid.

She looks harmless but cold.

I'd better bring her back to the swamp." He thought lifting her gently.

Fiona was with Snow in the forest sitting on a tree branch.

They were thinking about things.

"Why don't you ask the others if you can stay with them?

I'm sure they won't mind." Fiona said to her.

"But I don't feel right intruding on them especially at this time of year." Snow replied sadly.

But Fiona then saw Shrek show up with a young girl around Artie's age.

"I found her in the forest while searching for Snowgre.

Let's take her back to the swamp." he told her.

Fiona agreed as she went with him.

She felt bad leaving Snow there but her husband needed her.

The triplets were looking at the girl as she lay there by the fire place in blankets.

"Mom won't she hurt us, you know being a human?" Felicia asked.

"She doesn't look like she'll hurt us.

She needs help.

That's also what happens at this time of year, that we must help those who need us." Shrek answered.

She didn't understand.

The girl's eyes opened but all she saw was darkness as usual.

_"W-Where am I?_

_This place doesn't smell like the forest_." she thought.

"It's okay, you're safe. I'm Fiona and you're with me and my family.

My husband found you lying there in the forest.

What were you doing out there?" Fiona explained gently.

"I'm in a house, aren't I?

I-I'm Marini.

I don't know where I came from or where I used to live.

I've been on my own for a long time now." she answered.

Fiona noticed the girl's eyes staring blankly into hers.

_"I never noticed that she can't see._

_It's a wonder she's been still living on her own_." she thought.

Marini smiled feeling Fiona's ogre ears.

"You guys are ogres.

Cool.

Like me." the girl told her. Fiona didn't understand what the girl meant.

"People were afraid of me because I was an ogre so the village shaman put a spell on me making me look like a human but it..... is also why I'm blind.

I've been alone ever since." the girl explained sadly.

Rapunzel gasped seeing the girl.

_"Could it be?_

_It couldn't be her_." she thought but smiled seeing Snow all alone in the forest.....


	3. Revenge Hurts

Spirit of the Season

Fiona was worried when she realised Snow wasn't in the forest when she went back later.

"_Where is she?_

_I hope…. Nothing bad happened." _She thought sadly finding Snow's tiara in the snow.

"Don't worry we'll find her." Doris reassured her.

Cinderella saw that look in Fiona's blue eyes, the look when kids used to pick on her as a kid.

"_Why does she care about Snow so much?_

_They were friends growing up…. I understand now._

_They…. Like each other." _Doris thought as they went searching.

Snow gasped seeing Rapunzel as she woke up.

"What're you doing?

Why are you here?

When Fiona finds out, she and the others will kick your butt!" Snow yelled.

"I don't think so!

I know Fiona will bend to my will.

I know your little secret Snowdrop." Rapunzel cackled as magic surrounded Snow transforming her into a griffin.

"_Why do this to me?_

_I thought you wanted revenge on Fiona." _She said.

"I do but hurting her through you is more fun." Rapunzel cackled as she put Snow in a cage.

"I don't think so Bald Traitor!" a voice yelled as somebody appeared.

It was a girl with hazel eyes and long chestnut hair.

"So you've returned.

Where's your loser friend?

Hiding?" Rapunzel sneered.

"Nope. She just let Snow out of her cage." Leah said as Rapunzel heard Snow roar in griffin form.

"Relax Snow you can kick her butt after we get you back to normal." Carley told her riding on her back.

_"Okay but hurry._

_I hope Fi-Fi's not too freaked_." Snow said as Leah climbed onto her back and they took off.

Leah was wearing a Leaf Village head band, a black coat, gloves and snow boots.

Carley was wearing goggles on her short black and copper red hair, wearing a long black coat like Gaara, gloves and fake fur snow boots.

"This is cool!

No wonder the others use Dragon a lot." Leah said as they saw the sawamp above them.

Shrek was stunned seeing them arrive on a griffin's back.

"Guys.... why is there a griffin...... here?

Quick get Fiona!" he said to the triplets.

"But why?" Meatballs asked his father.

"Just do it." Shrek told him.

Doris and the others gasped looking into the griffin's eyes.

"Snow?

It's you!

But how?" Cinderella asked as Fiona came towards it.

"S-Snowdrop?" SHE ASKED.

_"Yes Fi-Fi it's me._

_Don't be afraid_." Snow told her growling softly.

"I'm not afraid Snowdrop.

I'm scared.

W-What if we can't get you back to normal?" she said on the verge of tears.

"Come on guys let's leave them alone." Shrek heard Leah say as they went inside but Carley looked at them as they went inside.

"W-Why would she do this?

Just to settle a score?

Why am I, Leah and Carley the only ones who can understand you?

I'm confused." Fiona asked after Snow explained what happened.

_"Because we're in true love, you can understand me and they can too because they're like us._

_I wish I could've stopped her._

_Now I'm stuck like this. _" she replied.

Fiona then began to cry as Snow hugged her by wrapping her huge, long ebony wings around her.

Rapunzel cackled seeing that.....


	4. Pure of Heart part 1

Spirit of the Season

Fiona was outside sleeping under Snow's huge, feathery wings.

She seemed peaceful.

Leah saw an idea in her friend's eyes.

"What're you doing?" she asked Carley.

"Maybe I can reverse what happened to her if you know what I mean." She replied.

"No I'm not letting you risk yourself that way." SHE TOLD HER.

But then Merlin appeared.

"There is a way to break the curse." He said as everybody looked at him.

"There is?

Tell us!" Shrek said to him.

"Rapunzel's spell was cast out of hate.

The only way to break it is pure of heart or love." He answered.

They didn't get it but Carley did.

"He means somebody precious to Snow has to lift it through love." She told them.

But Rapunzel had watched that.

"So they're going to try to help her?

It won't work!" she cackled as she left the cave.

"You might've found a way to break Snow's spell?

That's great!" Fiona told them as they ate.

"Merlin said the only way to break it is for somebody she cares about to show love or pureness of heart." Leah told her.

Fiona understood.

She had a feeling it was her that could do it.

But then a crow appeared with a message.

Shrek looked grave reading it.

"We've gotta go to Far, Far Away.

Artie needs us!" he told them as they prepared to leave.

Fiona was on Snow's back as they flew above.

"_So that's what Merlin told you?_

_That's strange._

_Maybe..... a kiss will break it like with yours."_ Snow said.

"I don't think so Snowdrop.

It might be something more like risking my life for you." Fiona replied.

She gasped seeing Artie outside the castle.

He looked worried and depressed.

"What happened?" Shrek asked as he and the others arrived moments after them.

"Rapunzel...... she took Snowg from me...... there was nothing I could do along with my aunt." he said sadly.

Shrek was angry hearing that along with Fiona.

"If she does anything to hurt him, I'll kill her!" he yelled as Fiona put a hand on his back to calm him down.

"Don't worry we'll get them back!" Leah said along with the others.

"Thanks guys. We can always count on you to help." he replied.

Snowgre struggled against the chains but had no luck breaking them.

He wondered what she was going to do to him.

"I see you like Artie huh?

Well he shall be hurt in the heart through you emotionally just like I did with Fiona through Snow!" she cackled.

Lillian watched as magic surrounded Snowgre until he became an icy gargoyle with powerful wings.

"_I won't let you hurt him or the others!" Snowgre yelled as he tore through the chains flying out of there._

Artie was frightened but stopped when he saw it's emerald eyes.

"Snowg it's you!

But why're you a gargoyle?" he asked sadly.

_"Rapunzel did this to me._

_She has magic somehow._

_We've gotta stop her!"_ Snowgre told him.

"No!

Not until I free you.

You mean everything to me!" aRTIE SAID AS A TEAR FELL FROM HIS EYES HITTING sNOWGRE.

sUDDENLY MAGIC SURROUNDED HIM RETURNING HIM TO NORMAL.

"I'm so glad you're back!" he said hugging him crying.

Fiona smiled sadly.

She knew it would take something more to free Snow......

_"_


	5. Pure of Heart part two

Spirit of the Season

Artie watched as the others were asleep in the castle except for one.

It was Snowgre.

He was too freaked out by what had happened to sleep.

"It's okay Snowg, I'm here.

I won't let anything happen to you.

You're precious to me.

You know it." The young king said hugging him as he cried.

Fiona was in the stables.

Snow was lying on a bed of hay.

She saw sadness in those blue eyes of hers.

Fiona was thinking about what would happen if they couldn't get Snow back to normal.

"_It's okay Fi-Fi we'll find a way._

_You and the others always do succeed."_ Snow reassured her.

"I know but..... I have more to lose if I can't get you back to normal.

Hunters would be after you!" she replied crying a little.

Snow then wiped the tears away with her claw gently.

"_Don't worry I'm not going anywhere!"_ Snow told her.

Fiona understood as she nodded.

Rapunzel growled.

She couldn't understand what made Fiona and the others so strong, that they were able to beat her.

She saw Snow roar and bare her claws as she appeared in the stables.

"Surprised to see me?

That's good because I want revenge for all those times you beat me or made me look like a loser Fi-Fi!" she cackled.

"It's okay Snowdrop I can take her just like I always have!" Fiona said taking a fighting stance.

"That's cute but I know you'd do anything to save your girl friend.

Surrender the kingdom to me and I might change her back now!" rAPUNZEL SAID SMILING.

Fiona froze at that.

She had a chance to save somebody she cared about.

"_I can't risk the kingdom! Besides in her hands, Far, Far Away wouldn't be the same as it is with Artie._

_It would be an unfair and unequal kingdom to live in and that's something I won't let happen even if I've.... got to risk my own life to protect it_!" Fiona thought.

"So have you given my offer some deep thought?" Rapunzel sneered.

"Yes but I won't do it.

Running this kingdom means more than sitting on a throne and ordering people around." she said.

"Really?

Enlighten me then." Rapunzel told her.

"Fine I will!

Being Queen or King means listening to the people and treating them as equals no matter if they're human, ogre, rich or poor and making things fair and caring about the kingdom and not just yourself.

Artie learnt this a long time ago that what others think doesn't matter and it's true.

To you, the kingdom doesn't matter and you'd only care about yourself.

That's why you'd never become Queen not as long as I live!" Fiona yelled.

Artie was impressed by his cousin.

"Very well.

If what I'm about to do means I'll be Queen!" Rapunzel cackled summoning all her magic.

_"Fi-Fi no_!" Snow yelled.

"Sorry Snowdrop but I have to do this so the kingdom will be safe from losers like her!" Fiona replied .

_"Alright then but I will always love you no matter what happens_." Snow replied.

"I know." Fiona said as Rapunzel released the blast.

After the dust settled, Snow saw Fiona lying there out cold.

"What've you done?

You're nothing but a cold hearted monster!" Artie yelled as Snow roared loudly.

"That's what she deserved.

Learn well that's what happens when you mess with me!" Rapinzel cackled leaving.

Fiona's eyes opened slowly after Rapunzel had left.

_"Fi-Fi you're okay_!" Snow said gently.

"Y-Yes I'm fine.

Not dead but hurt badly.

I-I'm so sorry.

All this happened because of me.

If Rapinzel hadn't been treated so meanly, she wouldn't be seeking revenge, she'd be our friend.

Maybe you should let me go." Fiona replied weakly.

_"N-No I won't let you!_

_Don't.... you know..... you mean.... everything to me?_

_You're the reason I'm so confident._

_Without you, I would be a scared little nothing, afraid to stand up for myself_." Snow said as a tear hit Fiona's chest.

Suddenly a tear drop of magic surrounded Snow.

Artie watched amazed at the sight.

When it vanished, she was a princess again..

"B-But how?" Snow asked confused.

"You and Fiona's love broke the spell because Fiona was pure of heart by risking herself for the kingdom and for you.

Let's get her to the infirmary, okay?

Then we can kick that bald loser's butt!" Artie explained.

Snow nodded at his idea.

Rapinzel cackled as Lillian, the other princesses, Leah and Carley took fighting stances.

"You think you can beat me?

You're dreaming!" she cackled.

"I know we can beat you because unlike you, we have each other and Love's on our side while you have nobody and Hate is on yours.

You will never win as long as people like us stand up to the likes of you!" Carley replied.

Leah was impressed.

She'd never heard her girlfriend speak that bravely.

"We'll see freak!" Rapinzel said as they began to fight.

Artie was nervous watching his cousin lie there weak and hurt but he knew what would make him feel better.

"I'm going to bring her down!" he thought running to join the others.

Rapunzel smiled seeing only Leah and Carley left to fight.

"This is too easy!" she thought but then Carley's eyes glowed with Ogreix.

Leah had became a were wolf with glowing red eyes.

"H-How can you do that?

You're nothing but losers, weaklings!" Rapunzel yelled but they didn't reply as they joined their powers together.

Suddenly the blast hit Rapunzel.

They watched as the dust settled and Rapunzel was lying there but got to her feet.

"Why don't you finish me now?" she taunted.

"That's Artie's job." Leah said as the guards carried Rapunzel off....


End file.
